Changes in the cellular industry have led to widespread, daily, and around-the-clock use of cell phones.
Initially, cellular phones were large, cumbersome, heavy, and expensive, with spotty reception and expensive airtime. By contrast, cell phones of today are small and light-in weight, with initial costs subsided by competing service providers. Today's cell phone plans have much better coverage and inexpensive airtime packages. New features have also dramatically fueled the huge increase in the number of phones and their constant around-the-clock use; with many phones never leaving their owner's side.
Most new phones have various new features, including text messaging, internal cameras providing the ability to send and receive pictures and video, web browsing, configurable ring tones, and MP3 players with music downloads. Cell phones with accurate date and time information (which automatically updates in new time zones) allow users to set the built-in alarm clocks to awaken to their choice of music the next morning.
Unfortunately, cell phones do not differ in day and night operation. Phones at night can receive text messages, pictures, wrong number calls, solicitation calls, or calls from inconsiderate friends who have lost track of time. Time zone changes can also make an otherwise normal 9:00 pm West Coast call awaken a user on the East Coast at midnight. Today, many cell phone users leave their cell phones on throughout the night, so as not to miss important calls. This unfortunately leaves the user open to being disturbed or awaken by calls or messages received during the nighttime that are not important.
Therefore, there has become a need for a method for a selectable Nighttime Mode that would stop notification of all incoming calls and messages, with the exception of those from a contact that have been predetermined as important (or Nighttime Mode exempt). The present invention process provides a unique, smart, and novel solution to the problem discussed.